


Greg Sanders Oneshots

by EvelynParker



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynParker/pseuds/EvelynParker
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Impossible Eyes

“You tested my DNA,” I scoff, eyes wide in shock as I stare down the microscope in front of me, “to see if we would do well as a couple?!” Greg’s smile is sheepish, hands slightly raised in front of him, “To be fair, I did ask your permission first.” I want to slug him for his love of semantics, swatting at his arm as I growl, “You asked if I’d ever thought about ancestry testing...there’s a difference there, Sanders.” Greg sighs, leaning against the counter, “Okay, I could have been clearer on what I‘d use the sample for...but can you really blame me? Look at you!” I frown at that, glancing down at the button-down shirt and jeans I had worn to work today, “What about me?”

Greg groans, running one hand over his face, “Are you kidding? You have the most impossible blue eyes, beautiful shoulder length brown hair, you’re obviously very intelligent, and you always smell so good!” I’m taken aback at his compliments, rolling my ‘impossible’ eyes, “Greg, you work around chemicals all day, I could be covered in nothing but dumpster juice and you’d still find it more appealing.” Greg pouts, shrugging off my words as he murmurs, “Yeah, well...your toes are just as ideal!” I snort, falling into a fit of laughter as I process the change in topic, “I’m sorry, what?!”

Greg smiles, wrapping his arms around my waist as he goes further into detail, “I’m serious, your toes are perfect, super cute in sandals, and none are longer than the big toe!” I giggle at his excited smile, “So when you asked me what I had on the inside...?” Greg grins down at me, as he strokes down my arms, “I meant your DNA rather than your heart.” I scoff, this time more gently, nudging my head up against his jaw, “You are so weird, Sanders.” Greg pulls a face as he puts the hair sample Nick had brought in under the microscope, “Hey, at least I’m not as bad as the guy in Louisville charging people to test their partner’s underwear for foreign DNA.” Nick clears his throat at that, drawing Greg and me out of our not-so-private moment, “What ever happened to getting to know someone over coffee?”


	2. The New York Story

“So...was that long-story-short about suppository drug use from personal experience, or a brief affair one crazy hot weekend?” I ask, grinning as Grissom exits the lab, leaving me alone with the ever-hyper chemist known as Greg Sanders. The man in question chuckles as he glances over at me, “I think, to protect both my job and your possible sensitivities, I’ll leave this conversation at ‘no comment’ while at work.” I sigh, rolling my eyes playfully as I agree, “Yeah, sure...but you’re gonna have to answer me soon, and honestly too.”

It’s more than worth the wait, because by end of shift that morning, I’m gasping for breath, sides aching from laughing, “Alright, I get it, give my abs a break Sanders!” The spiky-haired man is grinning like a lunatic, glad to finally have someone to tell all his wild stories, “I’m serious, though, they really tried to put a dog muzzle on me, and that was the final straw on the ‘brief affair one crazy hot weekend’ as you so perfectly put it.” I nod, returning his smile, “No kidding...you’re more the leash and collar type than the mask and muzzle type anyways.”

Greg suddenly stops laughing, staring at me for a moment, “Uh...what makes you say that?” I smirk at his sudden change in demeanor, loving the blush that goes all the way to his ears, “Because the first day I met you, you were wearing leather cuffs and had your shirt partway open.” Greg’s laugh is much more nervous as he tries to tease me back, “The self-proclaimed queen of reading people hits it out of the park again, ladies and gentlemen.”

Apparently we both took my read of Greg’s more personal interests to heart, because the next time we’re celebrating his birthday, I surprise him with new leather cuffs, “Like the ones I first met you in...I figured you could use a new pair, if you want them.” I don’t receive a reply, but my hesitancy about the hidden meaning behind the gift disappears at my own birthday breakfast, “Is that a metal chain Greggo?” Greg bites his lip, smiling goofily at me as he explains to the others, “It’s the start of a charm bracelet..I hope you like it Eve.”

“Of course I do!” I croon, hugging him and ruffling his hair. Over the next few months, Greg leaves little boxes of charms around the lab where he knows I’ll be, sometimes just sliding one across the table as I’m waiting for results from his lab. In return, whenever we have a moment alone, I fiddle with his cuffs, loving the blush that covers his face ears every time.


	3. Real Men Wouldn't Mind

“You smell like Death,” I bite back a laugh at Greg’s comment, rolling my eyes as Sarah takes his observation as an insult, “you know, a real man wouldn’t mind.” I wait for the other woman to leave before smirking over at the chemist, “A real man wouldn’t mind huh?” Greg nods, glancing down the hallway where Hank has just left from, “I mean, for an EMT, Hank’s not really used to the smells dead bodies make.”

I scoff, rolling my eyes playfully, “Wow, you’re jealous of a guy you’ve never met?” Greg frowns, shrugging as he glances over at Nick, who’s currently still bent over the adipose-covered army jacket, “Not exactly.” I frown, glancing between the two before moving to stand between Greg and the doorway, “Okay, seriously? I thought we‘d settled this.” Greg frowns, eyes a little unsure as he murmurs, “We did...that doesn’t mean I don’t still worry, doll’.”

I sigh at his tone, smiling reassuringly at him, “I get that, Ivy League...it’s just a little disappointing that you’re still unsure about my feelings for you, ’cause now I’ll have to shower all by myself.” I bite back the sadistic grin as Greg’s interest piques at my pouting, “Shower? I suppose I could help you out with that...to make sure you don’t get lemon juice in your eyes, of course.” I smile, ruffling his hair, “Oh of course...I think it’s time for our break.”

After a quick stop at the grocers, Greg and I head home, the young man quickly stripping off his shirt, without waiting for the door to shut, “Down boy...the lead up can be just as fun as the main event, with the proper patience.” Greg blushes, busying himself with turning the water on as we reach the bathroom, not-so-subtly watching me strip out of my shirt, “Right, sorry doll.” I giggle as we finish undressing, matching each other piece for piece before stepping under the steaming spray, “Now, where was I? Oh, that’s right, I was showing you why you have absolutely no reason to worry.”

The next hour is a lovely mix of lemon juice and breathy sighs, the latter mostly stemming from me as Greg makes sure the lingering smell of death is washed away. The full body massage that followed was totally worth the earlier hiccup and the conversation that follows is just as nice, “Hey, Greg, what were you back in high school?” Sanders smiles, pulling me to lie on his chest, muttering his answer, “I was a science nerd with a minor love for drama class...what about you?” I giggle, mewling out a yawn, “Purposefully invisible...a self-made ghost.”


	4. La Vie En Sands

Hold me close and hold me fast, The magic spell you cast, This is ‘La vie en rose.’

As soon as I hear the opening notes of what is essentially the song of my relationship with Greg, I smile softly, gliding to the sitting room where the record player sits, “Why Greg, you sappy romantic...playing our song the morning of our anniversary.” His sheepish grin as I enter says it all, how he was hoping to surprise me with more than just the music, the beautiful table setting waiting in front of him adding to that thought, “What can I say, doll, you make me want to celebrate.” I laugh softly at his cheesy use of old fashioned pet names, rolling my eyes at the accent his voice always gets when we’re gushing over how Vegas used to be, “Honestly, Ivy League, I don’t deserve you.”

When you kiss me, heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see "La vie en rose"

Greg smiles, leaning down to pull me into a kiss, swaying us around the room to the music, “Took the words right out of my mouth, kid.” I sigh into the kiss, eyes fluttering closed as I wrap my arms around Greg’s neck, “I love it when you call me that, Sanders.” Greg’s smile grows into a grin, his hands gliding down to your hips, fingers brushing over the arch of your rear, “I’m so glad Grissom teamed us up last year.”

When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart, Where roses bloom.

I nod, thinking back to that day, “You were so cute, tripping over yourself to show off while teaching me the ropes.” Greg laughs, smiling down at me as he nuzzles into my hair, “What can I say, you had me in a daze.” I grin, nudging up against his jaw and resting my ear on his chest, “Nick nearly tore you a new one with how long you were taking on his samples.”

And when you speak, Angels sing from above, Everyday words seems to turn into love songs

“Ah, sorry, Nick, Greg was just trying to show me how to read the GCMS printouts...that’s my bad, I’ll let him get back to work.” You murmur, smile sheepish as you feel like you’re about to cry from nerves, having gotten your partner in trouble with one of his co-workers. The superbly tall Texan must have noticed your reaction- because the next thing you know, he’s patting your back and murmuring, “It’s all right, darlin’, no harm done...I’m sorry if I startled ya.” You turn back to Greg once Nick had left, shocked to see your lab mate staring at you in awestruck adoration, “You...that was...thank you, for standing up for me.”

Give your heart and soul to me, And life will always be la vie en rose.

I shake myself out of my reverie as the song fades out, smiling up at Greg as I whisper, “I love you, Sanders.” Greg smiles, pecking my cheek as he moves us over to the table, “I love you too, doll.” The rest of the morning is spent enjoying the breakfast Greg cooked, smiling at each other like fools.

AN: Another shout out to @cowboyc0ffee on Tumblr for beta reading this as well!


End file.
